Mythic Meet(ic)
by Amand'ArtS'Creations
Summary: Quand Harry Potter & Hermione Granger rencontrent un mort, qui n'est pas "revenu" sous la forme d'un fantôme... Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés alors, je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire : VENEZ LIRE !


**~ Soyez gentils, c'est ma première fic :D**

**.**

Note : J'ai eu beau faire tout mon possible, mais, non, les héros de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi. Mais ceux-là ne sont pas TOUS à JKR :P Mais pour savoir lesquels, il faut tout lire :P Seule l'histoire écrite ci-dessous m'appartient... Mis à part quelques détails tirés de certains livres...

.

Disclaimer : Euh, désolée pour les fautes, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Et je n'étais pas extrêmement inspirée, juste un peu... :$ :S

.

Bonne lecture !

#Amand'ArtS'Creations.

.

Une paire d'yeux verts, surmontés par d'indomptables cheveux noirs de jais, fixaient la colline qui était droit devant lui. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un chuintement, et vu un éclair blanc, rapide. Sa main se resserra sur l'étoffe de tissu qui l'accompagnait depuis le Noël de ses onze ans. Ce geste le rassura. Car il ne fallait pas qu'Harry Potter perde sa cape d'invisibilité, ou se la fasse voler. Car cette cape avait appartenu à son père... Mis à part les photos, son nom et son prénom, c'était la seule chose qu'il possédait de lui. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre, ou de se la faire voler. Alors non, ce qu'il vient de voir, ce qu'il vient d'entendre, ce n'est pas quelqu'un portant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry avait, après avoir gagné la guerre et s'être remis de ses émotions, fait sa septième année à Poudlard, en compagnie, bien sûr, de Ron, d'Hermione & de Ginny. Il avait par la suite eu ses ASPICS, et, du haut de ses actuels dix-neuf ans, il entama sa formation d'Auror, tandis que Ron travaillait avec Fred, et Hermione, qui pourtant connaissait toute la juridiction magique sur le bout des doigts, avait commencé des études en Médicomagie. Tout comme leur ancien ennemi Drago Malefoy, innocenté au procès contre les Mangemorts, puisqu'il avait été marqué contre son gré.

Souvent, Harry pensait et repensait à ceux qui avaient été tués par les Mangemorts … Ou par Voldemort lui-même. Ses parents, son parrain … Cédric Diggory aussi. D'ailleurs, avant de voir l'éclair blanc, il songeait à Cédric, se demandant ce qu''il serait devenu si Voldemort, enfin, si Queudver ne l'avait pas assassiné.

L'éclair blanc l'avait donc tiré de ses pensées. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait se déplacer aussi vite, sachant que la chose, ou la personne n'était certainement pas en possession de la cape d'invisibilité. Tout à coup, par instinct, il se retourna et vit une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille, une silhouette aux contours nets, une silhouette qu'il ne voyait plus que dans ses souvenirs. Harry était non pas choqué mais plutôt … Étonné. Voyez-vous, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on aperçoit Cédric Diggory. Et pas sous la forme de fantôme. Car Cédric, ou plutôt son corps, semblait être «solide». Harry Potter voulut l'appeler mais, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Ce Cédric-là était comme le Cédric qu'il avait connu à Poudlard, tout en étant diffférent. Celui-là le regardait étrangement... Il le regardait avec stupeur, mêlé à de l'horreur... Mais pourquoi Cédric semblait-il … Resplendissant ? Éblouissant ? Non pas qu'Harry se découvrait une attirance pour Cédric, mais il était persuadé que si Hermione ou Ron auraient étaient là, ils auraient pensé la même chose. Il avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire... De surnaturel... Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par une main touchant son épaule : Hermione, qui remarqua son étonnement, et qui l'interrogea du regard :

- Euh … Hermione, j'ai...J'ai vu Cédric Diggory. Et un éclair blanc, étrange, que je n'ai pas su identifier. Accompagné d'une espèce de chuintement.

- Dans tes rêves ?! S'étonna la jeune fille.

- Non, sur cette colline. Regarde donc !

Hermione y jeta un coup d'oeil mais ne vit rien. Harry supposa qu'il s'était enfui... Mais pourquoi Cédric aurait-il besoin de s'enfuir ? Il n'avait pas peur d'Harry, tout de même ! Cédric ayant disparu, les deux amis décidèrent de rentrer chez Mrs. Weaasley, où ils allaient fêter, une fois de plus, l'anniversaire d'Harry, puisqu'on était le 31 juillet, soit donc les vacances.

Sur la route qui les séparaient de la maison, Harry demanda à Hermione si elle savait fabriquer une Pensine d'appoint, et si elle pouvait en faire une pour lui. Évidemment, elle répondit par l'affirmative.

Dix-sept heures sonnaient tout juste lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Hermione emprunta un miroir concave et ovale à Mrs. Weasley, qui se demandait curieusement ce qu'Hermione allait faire. Ils se glissèrent dans la chambre d'Herry et de Ron, qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Hermione, après avoir prononcé un sortilège simple, mais difficile à prononcer, put donc fabriquer la Pensine, où Harry déposa son souvenir avec Cédric. Tous deux furent entraînés par la Pensine, dans la tête d'Harry. Hermione vit aussi Cédric, mais ne put expliquer sa «brillance». Pourquoi brillait-il autant qu'un diamant au soleil ?! Revenus au monde normal, les deux amis n'avaient toujours pas trouvé d'explications.

La prunelle des yeux de Cédric était désormais couleur ambre, tirant sur le doré, ses cheveux n'avaient quasiment pas changé. Mais il avait apparemment blanchi, et scintillait de mille feux lorsque les rayons du soleil se posaient sur sa peau. Et ses lèvres étaient rougies, comme si le sang y bouillait.

Mais rien n'expliquait ce Cédric-là.

**.o0O0o.**

Cette soirée-là, la fête d'anniversaire se déroula dans le jardin, sans aucun incident. Harry fut, comme d'habitude, couvert de cadeaux, et le gâteau, l'éternel Vif d'or, réservé bien évidemment à Harry, était toujours aussi délicieux. Tout le monde alla se coucher aux environs de minuit.

**.o0O0o.**

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil difficile et un copieux petit-déjeuner – décidement, Molly pensait toujours qu'Harry était bien trop maigre – le Trio d'or et les autres enfants Weasley, décidèrent d'aller réveiller leurs corps et leurs esprits par une petite promenade dans le champ voisin, tout près de la colline de la veille. Voyant cette colline, Hermione eut une sorte de révélation :

- Hé ! Harry ! Et si l'éclair blanc c'était … C'était _lui_ ?!

- Hermione, je veux bien, mais pourquoi allait-il aussi vite ?

- Euh, un balai ? Proposa Hermione.

- Euh, de quoi vous parlez ?! Demanda Ron.

- Hmmm, rien de grave, Ron. Alors, Harry ?

- Je n'en ai pas vu. À moins qu'il l'ait caché. Aussi vite qu'il se déplace.

Ron était perdu dans la mystérieuse conversation de ses amis, quand tout à coup son attention fut accaparée par une jeune femme au teint pâle et aux yeux rouge flamboyant. Rouge sang. Il trouvait que cette femme avait quelque chose … D'attirant. Et ce, même plus que les Vélanes.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté, au beau milieu du champ, le regard rivé sur la jeune femme. Harry et Hermione y décrochèrent leur regard et se lancèrent un coup d'oeil. Harry se décida à briser le silence :

- Hermione ? Elle est … Comme lui ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense que oui, Harry. Mais ce sont des diamants vivants, je ne sais pas p... s'interrompit-elle.

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Hermione ? HERMIONE ? S'affola Harry.

- Hmmm ? Euh, désolée. Et non, je ne pense pas savoir pourquoi ce sont des diamants vivants.

Harry regarda Hermione, comme si elle venait de se prendre un coup sur la tête. Elle était passé du «Je ne sais pas» au «Je ne pense pas savoir». Autrement dit, elle savait peut-être quelque chose, mais n'en était pas certaine. Quelque chose de dangereux, ou d'inhabituel, d'après son expression d'étonnement mêlé à l'horreur.

La jeune inconnue n'avait toujours pas vu les sorciers. En revanche, une petite fille, d'environ 7 ou 8 ans, arriva et les vit. Elle parla avec l'inconnue qui se retourna, avec une expression d'effroi fixée sur son visage. Et tous deux filèrent aussi vite que le vent.

Mais à peine une minute plus tard, elles étaient de retour avec Cédric, fixant les sorciers. Le Poufsouffle esquissa un mouvement vers l'avant, puis se décida à venir parler avec Harry :

- Bonjour Harry.

- Euuuuuuh … Bonjour ?! Cédric je …

- Oui, tu ne comprends pas, je sais ! Pourquoi suis-je là ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas un fantôme ? Pourquoi est-ce que je brille comme neige au soleil ? Et ma peau, si blanche … Mes lèvres, si rouges …

- Voilà tout le problème ! Lança Hermione.

- Écoutez, mon vrai nom n'est pas Cédric Diggory. C'est un nom d'emprunt, si je puis dire. Le vrai Cédric Diggory est mort, pour de vrai, il y a longtemps. Avant l'épisode de la Coupe de Feu, je précise.

- Mais, qui es-tu alors ? S'étonna Harry.

- Hé bien … Cédric s'est fait tué par un de mes... Semblables. Et son père ne l'a jamais su, car j'étais son sosie parfait. J'ai pris sa place, j'ai continué sa scolarité … Je me suis fait «tué», et je suis là désormais ! Expliqua le faux Cédric.

- Semblables ? Tu n'es donc pas humain ?

Hermione jouait parfaitement le jeu.

- Eh bien non. Mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que je suis, sans quoi soit tu devrais mourir, ou devenir ce que je suis. Et mourir fait moins souffrir ! répondit Cédric.

- Je sèche ! Mentit une Hermione dépitée.

- Et moi aussi, par la même occasion, surenréchit Harry.

Les autres Weasley les écoutaient, se demandant qui était en face d'eux. Quel était son vrai nom ? Qu'était-il ?

**.o0O0o.**

Dans sa tête, Hermione trépignait. Elle connaissait son secret. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire tout haut. _Heureusement_, entendit-elle dans son esprit. Elle sursauta. Cédric était dans son esprit. _Je lis dans les pensées_, lui dit-elle. _Secret, évidemment._ Mais comment comprendraient-ils ? Il faut qu'ils sachent... Au moins Harry. Mais non.

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées. Dans ses visions, plus exactement. Là, elle le voyait, rencontrant sa future femme. Alors que celle-ci n'était pas encore transformée. _Non, non, non, c'est juste une coïncidence_, pensa-t-elle. _Non_, répliqua Cédric. Hmphfr … Hermione était frustrée. Cédric voyait dans son esprit. Ce n'était décidement pas juste. Elle vit aussi leur mariage, et le cauchemar de la future mariée, tout juste la veille du mariage en question. Elle revit comment la douleur la traversait, alors qu'elle se transformait. Elle se rappela, combien Cédric s'en voulait, comment il était incertain, à quel point il s'inquiétait pour elle.

Harry aussi avait vu ces choses. Par la légilimencie. Ce qui lui valut une gifle de la part d'Hermione, hurlant que «C'est MON esprit, imbécile ! Oh, mais par le caleçon de Merlin … C'est mon esprit, une propriété privée, et on n'y entre pas comme dans un hôtel ou un moulin !». Harry s'excusa, hilare à cause de la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Si à ce moment-là, les prunelles d'Hermione étaient capables de lancer un sort, eh bien Harry Potter, le Survivant, serait avadakédavarisé par un regard d'Hermione.

**.o0O0o.**

Quelques mois auparavant, Hermione avait parlé à ses amis du monde sorcier d'une saga moldue qu'elle avait dévorée. Une histoire où un vampire tombait amoureux d'une humaine. Humaine qui fut transformée par la suite, puisqu'elle portait un enfant qui la tuait à petit feu.

Non, elle n'avait pas parlé. Elle avait plutôt radoté, ne parlant que de ça, jour et nuit, éveillée ou dormant.

**.o0O0o****.**

Tous regardaient successivement Hermione et la famille de diamants vivants qui se tenaient face-à-face. Tous étaient étonnés, incrédules. Cédric la félicita, puis disparut de leur vue, avec sa femme et sa fille. Quoique... Rectification : Edward la félicita, puis disparut de leur vue, avec sa femme Bella et sa fille Renesmée.

Car tous avaient compris, dès qu'Hermione Jane Granger prononça ce mot au goût de crépuscule mais surtout de sang, lui brûlant les lèvres depuis quelques minutes déjà :

- Twilight.

.

.

** Heyyyyy toi ! Oui, TOI, qui lis ceci en ce moment ! Je te remercie d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au bout, et euh, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Oui ? Ha, très bien. Je veux UNE REVIEW. S'il te plaît. Hmm, comment ça, non ? Si si, c'est le seul salaire que nous, écrivains, ayons ici. Bon, j'appelle les Volturi ou Lucius Malefoy ? Comment ça, aucun des deux ? Tu as peur ? Je te laisse tranquille si tu me laisses une review :D Oui, je sais, c'est du chantage ... Mais ça marche tellement bien ...**


End file.
